mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Cult of the Swirling Wormholeans
The Cult of Swirling Wormholeans is a strange fictional religious order a rival branch Cult of Mimeans,who wear adorn strange high hats and spin about with lighted gawns and hats,in order to enulate the swirling actions of a wormhole. 1 Cult of Mimeans,are an odd religious cult,founded by two religeous proformance artist,specially in black and white makeup.They have a strict order of black and white thinking,with no grey areas. The Cult of MIMEARIANS is a strange fictional religious order Cult of Mimeans 1 Cult of Mimeans,are an odd religious cult,founded by two religeous proformance artist,specially in black and white makeup.They have a strict order of black and white thinking,with no grey areas. Edit 2 Section heading-Betweener and charged him with the task of keeping the cosmos in balance for control of the multiverse –in otherwords,their religion and art is an expression of the Lords of White and Lords of Darkness,ultimate control of the cosmos,in their Temporal Cold War.The First Order of The Cult of MIMEARIANS,founded by Otto Gordshenn identifies himself as the figurehead of this church. The Second Order of The Cult of MIMEARIANS,founded by Leesho Gordshenn identifies himself as the figurehead of this church Like Lokai,Otto Gordshenn is half black and half white, with the color divided by a line through the exact center of his face. However, the sides of Otto Gordshenn 's black and white skin are reversed from those of Leesho Gordshenn , a difference which seems inconsequential to the Enterprise crew but of great importance to Otto Gordshenn , Leesho Gordshenn , and, apparently, their civilization. them. " Mimes Jean and Brigitte Soubeyran, Years 1950 A mime artist (from Greek "μίμος"—mimos, "imitator, actor")1 is someone who uses mime as a theatrical medium or as a performance art, involving miming, or the acting out a story through body motions, without use of speech. In earlier times, in English, such a performer would typically be referred to as a mummer. Miming is to be distinguished from silent comedy, in which the artist is a seamless character in a film or sketch. The performance of pantomime originates at its earliest in Ancient Greece; the name is taken from a single masked dancer called Pantomimus, although performances were not necessarily silent. In Medieval Europe, early forms of mime such as mummer plays and later dumbshows evolved. In early nineteenth century Paris, Jean-Gaspard Deburau solidified the many attributes that we have come to know in modern times—the silent figure in whiteface. Jacques Copeau, strongly influenced by Commedia dell'arte and Japanese Noh theatre, used masks in the training of his actors. Étienne Decroux, a pupil of his, was highly influenced by this and started exploring and developing the possibilities of mime and developed corporeal mime into a highly sculptural form, taking it outside of the realms of naturalism. Jacques Lecoq contributed significantly to the development of mime and physical theatre with his training methods.2 Contents hide Edit :Physical Attributes Height Variable Weight Variable Eyes (Right) black, (Left) white Hair None 3 Section heading Edit e possessed extraordinary powers. Like Leesho Gordshenn he had a natural force field which protected him from weapons fire. In additional he had an electrical charge which could be used as a weapon, and mental powers that allowed him to take control of the Enterprise-powers Leesho Gordshenn does not have. He was half white and half black, with a dividing line which ran down the middle of his body. He explained that his people were oppressed on Cheron because of their color. The ruling class on Cheron were also black and white, but were black on the right side not the left side like Leesho Gordshenn 's people. He possessed a naturalforce field which protected him from phaser fire. The Cult of MIMEARIANS perform their art,while standing on street corners,mostly in spaceship terminals,in front of star ship docking pits,in front of markets and so on,trying to raise money for their course and religion.Some Mimmearians might perform silently,but play music,such as a bandgo or drum,often by another member standing or seated next to him or her.A favorite,often is the theme music from the Mister Brick Show or the Original Star Trek. Cult of the Swirling Wormholeans- Cult of the Swirling Eskhapaids. Cult of the Swirling Wormholeans is a strange fictional religious cult,who are devoted to the worship of the Infinate wormholes.They wear an odd,tall barrel like hat,with multicolored lights,they claim resembles the swirling wormhole stargates.They believe that all good things come from the gods of the network of wormholes and emulatting their motion,by spinning around like them will bring more good things from them. Swhirling Wormholeans A person whose behavior resembles a rapid, spinning object. These actions are often spastic fidgeting and incessant babbling. The actions of the whirling Wormholeans are irritating and annoying, often exhausting other people in the immediate vicinity. The phrase is derived from these 2 words: Whirling 1.) adj. moving or driven rapidly in a rotary or twisting motion of a wormhole. Wormholeans 1.) (n.) a member of an order noted for devotional exercises involving bodily movements. Wormholeans believe that unless they pay homage to the good graces of the Gods of Light and Darkness,the hordes of Demon will come and destroy humanities souls. 2.) Is she talking to us, to herself or has she just become a whirling Wormholeans ? Religious practiceedit 12A Wormholeans . Many Wormholeans are mendicant ascetics who have taken a vow of poverty, unlike mullahs. The main reason they beg is to learn humility, but Wormholeans are prohibited to beg for their own good,but to support their church. They have to give the collected money to other poor people. Others work in common professions; Egyptian Qadiriyya – known in Turkey as Kadiri – are fishermen, for example. Some classical writers indicate that the poverty of the Wormholeans is not merely economic. Saadi, for instance, who himself travelled widely as a Wormholeans , and wrote extensively about them, says in his Gulistan: Eskhapaid whirling FWhirling Wormholeans , at Rumi Fest 2007. 5 Part of a series on Eskhapaid culture Architecture Arabic • Azerbaijani Indo-Islamic • Moorish • Moroccan • Mughal • Ottoman • Tatar • Persian • Somali • Sudano-Sahelian Art Calligraphy • Miniature • Rugs Dress Abaya • Agal • Boubou Burqa • Chador • Jellabiya Niqāb • Salwar kameez • Songkok/Peci Taqiya • kufiya • Thawb Jilbab • Hijab Holidays Ashura • Arba'een • al-Ghadeer Chaand Raat • al-Fitr • al-Adha Imamat Day • al-Kadhim New Year • Isra and Mi'raj al-Qadr • Mawlid • Ramadan Mugam • Mid-Sha'ban al-Taiyyab Literature Arabic • Azerbaijani • Bengali Indonesian • Javanese • Kashmiri Kurdish • Malay • Persian • Punjabi • Sindhi Somali • South Asian • Turkish • Urdu Music Dastgah•Ghazal•Madih nabawi Maqam • Mugam • Nasheed Qawwali Theatrer Bangsawan • Karagöz and Hacivat Ta'zieh 6 Islam Portal  V *T *e Eskhapaid whirling (or Eskhapaid spinning) is a form of Shamai or physically active meditation which originated among Eskhapaid s, and which is still practiced by the Eskhapaid Wormholeans of the Mevlevi order. It is a customary dance performed within the Shemai, or worship ceremony, through which Wormholeans es (also called semazens) aim to reach the source of all perfection, or kemal. This is sought through abandoning one's nafs, egos or personal desires, by listening to the music, focusing on the Gods of Time and Space, and spinning one's body in repetitive circles, which has been seen as a symbolic imitation of planets in the Solar System orbiting the sun.1 As explained by Eskhapaid s:2In the symbolism of the Shemai ritual, the semazen's camel's hair hat (sikke) represents the tombstone of the ego; his wide, white skirt (tennure) represents the ego's shroud. By removing his black cloak (hırka), he is spiritually reborn to the truth. At the beginning of the Shemai, by holding his arms crosswise, the semazen appears to represent the number one, thus testifying to God's of the Multiverse unity. While whirling, his arms are open: his right arm is directed to the sky, ready to receive God's beneficence; his left hand, upon which his eyes are fastened, is turned toward the earth. The semazen conveys God's spiritual gift to those who are witnessing the Shemai. Revolving from right to left around the heart, the semazen embraces all humanity with love. The human being has been created with love in order to love. Mevlâna Jalâluddîn Rumi says, "All loves are a bridge to Divine love. Yet, those who have not had a taste of it do not know!" inspiration Categories: Cult of the Swirling Wormholeans is inspired by strange,white dressed praist with tall,white chief like hat in the episode of The "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century" Unchained Woman tall.The praist were never seen again,nor ellaboraed on.Also the Cult is inspired by the Whirling Wormholeans and a funny joke involving barrel hat,my carl created as a kid called an Escapaid Hat,making fun of the United Icepaids.